


Games

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: I wrote it for the Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme quite a while ago, that's why it's a bit short. The request was to use the Zero girls and games. My first yuri fanfiction and first English one.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2007, moved here from FF.net.

I wrote it for the Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme quite a while ago, that's why it's a bit short. My first yuri fanfiction and first English one. Well, enjoy :)

* * *

Kouya was sitting in front of the TV, holding the game-controller with one hand while she was about to slide her other hand under her skirt, when she heard the door open.

"Hey Kouya, I'm home", called the soft voice of her sacrifice.

Kouya's heart skipped a beat and she quickly turned off the TV before Yamato could enter the room.

"Did you miss me?", the blonde asked while putting her arms around her fighter.

"Y-Yes, of course", Kouya blushed furiously and tried to turn her head away. A wondering look showed up on Yamato's face because of the strange attitude of her girlfriend. It only took her a moment to notice that the game-controller was lying on the floor and not on its usual place.

She removed her arms from her fighter and gently tried to push Kouya out of the way, to check what game she played.

Kouya's efforts to stop Yamato were pointless and her blush only deepened when Yamato turned the TV back on and two blond, almost nude girls appeared on the screen. On the bottom of the screen was a box with options like "Ask her for a date", "Flirt with her".

Yamato grinned at the sight of the game and turned to face Kouya.

"Oh, what's that? Were you lonely without me, Kouya?"

She scooted closer to the black haired girl, who tried to take a step back while looking at the floor, until she hit the wall behind her.

"Kouya, you should have just told me when you want to try something new", Yamato's grin widened. She stepped close to the other girl, pressing her body against Kouya.

Kouya, who was still a bit horny from the game, found it harder to resist her sacrifice by each second ticking by. And when Yamato started to lick her neck, she gradually lost it. She pushed Yamato onto the couch, while sliding her hand under the blonde's skirt. She felt that Yamato was already wet.

Yamato slung her arms around her fighter's back, pulling her closer, pressing their breasts together while starting to kiss her passionately.

Kouya pushed two fingers inside of her girlfriend's body, rubbing them inside. The moans escaping the lips of the girl under her were pure bliss.

While she noticed that Yamato was on the verge, she quickly started to stroke herself. It didn't take long for both of them to come, together. Exhausted they rested on the couch, cuddled up in each others arms.

"Hey, Kouya...Next time we should play that game together...", Yamato said while half-grinning and half-smiling.

Kouya smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the soft lips of her sacrifice.


End file.
